


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fear, Panic Attacks, Songfic, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Commissioned by @heyitsshayli on TumblrDark is afraid, and Google takes it upon himself to calm him down.
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Dark sat at the kitchen table, sipping idly at his growing-cold coffee, and staring out the kitchen window. The sky was darkening, greying as clouds covered the sun. He couldn’t help but brace for the storm. He _hated_ storms. He hated the thunder, the lightning, the –

He jumped a bit when someone laid a hand on his shoulder, though he quickly breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to the window, when he saw who it was. “Google. You scared me.”

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to.” Google shook off the bits of Dark’s aura that clung to his wrist in his brief startle, and followed Dark’s gaze out the window. “A storm’s coming.”

The first rolls of thunder sounded in the distance, and Dark flinched. “…Unfortunately.”

Google huffed, his core humming lowly. Thunder rolled again, and Dark noticeably hid in his coffee mug, stifling a terrified little sound by taking a sip. It was cold, and bitter now, but Dark didn’t care. It was a _distraction_ , and that was all he cared about. Still, he noticed Google pulling a face. “My scanners say that is very _cold_ coffee. Don’t you want warmer?”

Dark closed his eyes when he noticed distant lightning. It wasn’t raining yet, but it would soon, and he was _dreading_ it. “No.”

Google raised an eyebrow, though said nothing more. They watched the storm together for a bit, till the rain began, light at first, till it was a full-on _downpour_. Dark was trembling now, gripping his coffee mug so tight he was distantly afraid he might break it, his aura curling around himself – save his head – in a protective cocoon. Google didn’t seem to notice for the moment as he hummed softly. “King’ll be heading home soon.” He scowled. “No doubt trailing water everywhere that _I’ll_ have to clean up.” He finally glanced down, at last noticing Dark’s shaking and desperate hiding behind his coffee mug, flinching violently at every lightning strike and boom of thunder. “…Are you alright?”

“Peachy,” came Dark’s tight-lipped reply.

Google snorted, and his core’s hum shifted to a lower pitch as he shifted…almost uncomfortably. “Wilford is still at his studio. In light of his absence, would you…like me to help you to your room?”

Dark stiffened further, but quickly gave a tight nod when another roll of thunder washed over the manor. His voice cracked. “… _Please_.”

Google carefully, cautiously, slid an arm around Dark’s shoulders, helping him to his feet. Dark leaned against him gratefully, though when he took a step, he wasn’t expecting his knee to give out, and he stumbled. Google prevented him from falling, moving slowly with him, as he guided him to Dark’s bedroom.

Dark magicked himself into pajamas, not bothering stripping of his suit manually, and Google helped him into bed. Dark didn’t quite manage to stifle a scream as thunder _boomed_ right over the manor, flinching and curling into a tight ball beneath his blankets. Google fidgeted more in place, _clearly_ uncomfortable, and perhaps a touch concerned, but Dark wasn’t in the mindset to care. He _didn’t like_ the storm, he wanted it to _go away_ , he needed to _calm down_ so his aura didn’t shred his bed _or_ Google in his agitation. He rolled over in his bed, still curled tight, to face Google. His eyes glowed red and blue. “Can you…sing to me?”

Google blinked, surprise washing over his face. “I’m sorry?”

Dark would’ve blushed a little were he not so _terrified_ of the pounding storm outside. “Wil – h-he sings to me, to try and calm me down, during storms.” Lightning flooded the room, and Dark promptly pulled the blankets over his head, voice muffled and soft. “…Please?”

Google sighed, and glanced around. He walked over to Dark’s desk, and wheeled his chair over to the bedside, the side Dark was curled up on. He sat down, closing his eyes, scanning the internet for a song he thought Dark might enjoy in this scenario. He smiled, opening his eyes again.

“ _Somewhere over the rainbow…_ ” Google kept his voice soft, though still audible over the storm as the rain pounded against the manor and the thunder rolled. “ _Way up high…And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby…_ ”

Dark immediately _relaxed_ , the tension noticeably leaving the lump of his body under the blankets. Only for him to tense back once more at another crack of thunder. A pale hand poked out from under the blankets, and Google shifted the chair forward more so he could take it. Dark’s hand was shaking, and Google could faintly hear him crying under the storm. He continued to sing, shifting his grip on Dark’s hand so he could massage his palm with both his thumbs in an effort to calm him further.

“ _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly…and the dreams that you dream of – dreams really do come true…_ ”

Dark sighed, gently squeezing Google’s finger – all he could hold on to with the way Google was holding his hand. “…Thank you.”

Google just smiled, and sang.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really sweet to write, I like uwu
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
